


To you 2000 years from now

by dontbecruelx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Death, Drabble, End of SNK, Gen, Other, attack titan, random thoughts, rumbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecruelx/pseuds/dontbecruelx
Summary: She kept walking towards them.He didn’t understand why Armin was screaming so loudly.Not until the smoke cleared.Not until he saw her.“It’s finished.” She breathed.
Relationships: so & so
Kudos: 11





	To you 2000 years from now

Levi was trying to run, he really was, but there were so many… And he was still adjusting to his new field of vision.

But he was running. Running as fast as he could towards Eren.

Because he had to. They had to do something. And Mikasa said she would talk to him.

He hoped. He hoped.

But he knew.

He knew when Armin screamed.

He couldn’t see anything.

“MIKASA!!!” He cried.

She kept walking towards them.

He didn’t understand why Armin was screaming so loudly.

Not until the smoke cleared.

Not until he saw her.

Holding Eren’s head in her hand.

His spinal cord hanging beneath it.

“It’s finished.” She breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> heh. i doubt it'll end this way. but it's still fun to think about the possibilities.


End file.
